Rain as a Setting
by Black-Blooded-Sound-Ninja
Summary: L and Light have been separated. But let fate decree that the be together again, for true love know no bounds. And they will But does Misa have an altierior motive? Dear, what could go wrong with Light's plan? LxLight Smut and violence in later chapters.


*Disclaimer* I do not under any circumstances own these characters, just the plot. And for those of you who do not like yoai please don't read. There will be smut in later chapters. Oh and a B &B For those who don't know, is a bed and breakfast. Basically a travel inn.

**This is my first fanfiction, but as many are I am a long time reader. I'm nervous but please lend me your support. And let me know what you think. I'll do my best. -bows-

Do not love me yet, for I  
Am still a slender moon,  
A scimitar about the heart  
Too sharp to touch too soon.

Before I'm touched I need to grow  
More full in golden light;  
I need to smile upon my earth  
And rule some patch of night.

I need to know what roads and fields  
Lie in my domain  
And dull my brand new ecstasies  
With sophomoric pain.

I need the love of some blank boy  
As cold and dark as me,  
That we might grope in ignorance  
And fear of what might be.

And then when I'm a silver bowl  
And know what I can hold,  
Then, then, perhaps, we could try love  
If you are not too old.

~Nicholas Gordon

**Chapter One: **_Rain on Me.  
_  
To put things plainly L, the mastermind, was annoyed. Misa, a friend by force, had called to let him know that she was sending her fiancé, Light, up to his B &B in the mountains. Hadn't he built this place up here to get away from Light? He lived comfortably, in serenity, having only two to three guest rooms filled at a time and running the ongoing search for Kira. It kept his mind busy. Full. Off of Light and his delectable body. Chief Yagami had prearranged the marriage to Misa Amane when she had gotten pregnant, logically he jumped to the conclusion that Light was the culprit and ordered him to be honorable.  
The B & B was slow this time of year due to weather and only those brave enough to take the roads, made it up. L looked moodily out of the window. The view was worth it. No question. Watari popped, as he usually does, and handed L a cup of tea and a bowl of sugar.  
"Shall I begin dinner?"  
"Hmm I suppose. Has any news of Kira been brought up?  
"No sir, but there were two killings last night, both starting simultaneously around midnight. Due to the victims and evidence filed it's unlikely that The killer was Kira. No class." He began neatly arranging pans for food then began to prepare the meal.  
"I suppose it would be worthwhile to check it out." L stated blandly then rose and sipped his tea.  
"Computer 12."  
"Got it."  
L made his way up to the attic and hitched himself onto a chair. Typing in the code for Computer 12 he waited while the lamination from the screen tinted his pale face blue. The technology in the computer was immensely hi-tech and swift. Sleek in design . More because the company that made it than L's preference. loading the file that Watari had saved on the murders he aw what he had meant by no class. Sloppy the bodies were horribly disfigured by a hand knife of some sort but the style's were similar obviously done by the same person. But it would take a good amount of time to do such things to the flesh and according to the coroners report they both died almost simultaneously around midnight.  
Grunting he lifted is legs onto the chair and drank more tea. He worked like that through the night, adding things he noticed. He created theories and discarded them . Frustrated he got up and left the room after shutting off the power. On his way down he ran a hand through is disheveled hair.  
Light was coming.  
Last, he hear Light was so pissed about the engagement that he quit the police force. Now he used his brilliant mind to write horror/romance novels. How dull. It troubled L to see how _domesticated_ Misa had made Light but with her whining to his father about his shortcomings, what was Light to do? Despite embittered relationships, family approval still meant something to Light.  
L stopped ad bit his lip. He knew far too much about the future spouses lives.  
Quietly he made more tea and brought his sugar bowl with him to the patio. Content for the moment, he stared at the moon.

"I want to have a bachelorette party!"  
"For a _month_?!?" Light exclaimed.  
Misa pouted. "Yes, parties and other things. Girly things. So just go have fun with you friend and be men."  
"You always want me everywhere, why can't I just stay here? I'll leave you alone, trust me." Light argued.  
"Ugg because." Changing tactics, she crossed her hand and batted her eyes. "For me?"  
Light was tired of this. He walked of to her and with only a brush kissed her lips. "Whatever. I'm going to pack then write, there's no need for you to wait up." He turned on his heel fighting the urge to spit and wiped his lips. To even think about marrying her was revolting, he could not even fathom how that was going to work.  
Misa pouted then brightened. "Make sure you don't stay up too late I want you gone by 9:00 a.m. I told him you'd be there by 10:30 a.m. don't make me a liar."  
He paused. "You want me gone, that early, tomorrow?"  
"Yep.~"  
"Damn-" Why wasn't he told this sooner? God, He rubbed his temple and marched out of the room careful not to slam the door. It wasn't so much that he did not like L, but being in close proximity of him for a month? Something was bound o happen. L was working harder than ever to find Kira and Light was just as determined to keep it secret. Grabbing a suitcase, he began to pack throwing in buttoned shirts and jeans along with slacks. Light slowed, he picked up his laptop and checked the weather for a certain mountain, where a certain B&B was located. Heavy rain. Perfect. He threw in a few more pairs of clothes and set a tight An Cafe t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans on the edge of his bed. Deviously he added a few more unmentionables to his bag and added his laptop. He would be cold as all hell on the first day but he had a plan.  
If everything went right, he would not have to marry Misa. And as a bonus, he'd get L. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. The scrathing at the window brought hm to it and silently sliding it open.  
"Hello Ryuk." The dog was huge and dark in color. His eyes gleamed, mostly black they contained a single silver ring in each eye. His fur was coarse an stood straight around the neck area. Quickly finishing his packing, Light floped on the bed and worried naught over is book but the excecution of his plan tomorrow. He was going to see L.

L had been biting his thumb since midnight. Since then he had decided to give Light his room, without him knowing, which was the largest one and move himself off to a tiny corner of a room on the far side of the house. It was now 6:00 a.m and all things had been moved. He scratched his side and picked up his teacup, took a gulp then set it down. Light was coming today.

Bringing the tight jeans over his slim hips the getting the t-shirt on Light was nearly ready. Quickly he donned his vans and checked the clock. 8:52 a.m., good time it took about an hour and a half to get there according to the GPS and it's estimate.

He whistled for Ryuk and left without even worrying about Misa. Ten minutes later he was throwing everything in the trunk of his car and taking off at full speed with Ryuk napping already in the front passenger seat. He made turns easily and sped out of Tokyo and into the hills of Japan.

"I'll answer the door today Watari." L exclaimed in the most unenthusiastic way.

"Yes sir." Came the calm reply.

"How many are we expecting today?"

"Two couples and Light-san." Watari said and made L wince.

"No need for honorifics with me, please. But use them when speaking to any other person."

"Yes sir" Watari raised his eyebrows but said nothing, he walked to the kitchen and wiped the counters.

L went directly back to biting his thumb.

**10:34 A.M.**

A soft knock came from the front door and L's tireless eyes went directly to it. After about thirty seconds the knock came again. Just as soft. L made his way to the door and bit his thumb. After scratching the inside of his calf with his foot he opened the door and his unexpressive eyes widened. There stood light, a shirt soaked and clinging to his torso, with jeans equally wet and so tight the bulge in the front could not be ignored. L worked his eyes up and down Light's body. Twice, before looking directly in his eyes.

"Light-kun." he breathed.

"Hello Ryuzaki."

_**Chapter One:**__ Rain on Me_

_END_

_Oh god, that was nerve racking. I'll try my very best to have the next chapter up for you guys in about a week. Please review I take criticism well and would like to have feedback. Have a good day. I would very much like reviews, make my day. _


End file.
